poniesofcloudsdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Stardust
= Personality = This charismatic pony has a rougish charm. She is quite brazen and isn't afraid to get her hooves dirty if she has to. While she previously lived in seclusion on a mountain top Stardust can be rather outgoing and boisterous around other ponies. While she is generally okay with accepting advice she doesn't like criticism, stubbornly ignoring those that deem her actions bad. = History = Origins Hailing from Manehatten, Stardust had very average grades going through school and wasn't set to come out doing anything revolutionary or spectacular, but she was happy with that. To her, all that mattered was being able to get by, and enjoy doing what she liked doing, which she did. Her athleticism was never taken seriously by her parents, who wanted her to go into studying an academical subject, however, as she never enjoyed academics she never saw the reason to pursue that path. Around 18 years old she decided to tell her parents that she had no interest in stallions and, instead, preferred mares. Her parents did not accept this fact of their daughter and, while still admitting they loved her, refused to give her peace about the subject, claiming it as a phase, an illness or other ignorant titles. Eventually Star felt she could not continue and moved away from her parents. This newly found distrust of her parent whom she thought would accept her led to her retraction from the majority of society. She found that a mountain in the Unicorn range, west of Canterlot, had a small community of about three ponies living at it's peak. With an empty house there, she felt it was a good place she could be herself without many, if any, people judging her for being herself. Moving to this mountain-top house was uneventful, excluding her first few days of gasping for air for the majority of the day, and she settled in quickly. After a few weeks she was feeling settled and had started taking regular trips to Ponyville, the nearest town but was still a few hours flight away, for groceries. Eventually she grew curious of the other three houses on the small plateau at the top; she had not seen movement or light from any of them in her time in her new house and so decided to visit them in turn, to meet her neighbors. Two of the three were met with cold silence as she waited in the cold mountain air, the third, however, had an ancient, grey stallion answer the door. He initially seemed distrustful and dismissive of Star as he said the other two ponies had moved away very quickly and that she was going to do the same. Eventually, however, he started to realise she was here to stay and, as she brought him fresh groceries with each trip she took, he started to welcome her visits. Eventually they became warm neighbors. Another event that occurred soon after her arrival started due to a nightmare she experienced early in the morning. Waking up, she saw a large flock of birds performing all sorts of aerial acrobatics and group maneuvers which, to her, embodied her entire reason to escape here; freedom for her to do what she wants and be who she is. Though she was a good flier she lacked the finesse of these birds, but often practiced flying in similar ways in the mornings, they flew. Soon enough, she awoke in the early morning to find the flock perched on her balcony, shuffling for room. After first flying with them there was a lot of clumsiness and fails, as Star felt like a bus trying to keep in formation with motorbikes, however, soon she was able to keep up and they managed to create routines and patterns to work off of each other, and making Star feel at place in her new home. She enjoys practicing with her avian friends and does to many mornings every week. Childhood and Cutiemark Story -In Editing- First friends -In Editing- Miscellaneous happenings. -In Editing- = Relationships and Friendships = Family * Stardust's Mother: Quite critical and unaccepting of Star's decisions. They don't get on well. * Stardust's Father: Less critical and is willing to ignore Star's decisions that he doesn't like. They get on well enough without Star's mother around. Partners/Interests * Taki: Facebook status- 'It's Complicated.' Friends * Civille: They met just before a visit of Star to her parents. So far they seem to be getting on well, though Star doesn't quite realise the reason she lost her purse the first time they met. * Sakido: During a fight between Sakido and another creature near her home, Stardust refused to stay back and try to help her, even though it obviously put her in danger. She seems to prefer to side with the underdogs. Enemies -In Editing- = Trivia = Stardust enjoys flying with the flocks of birds that live on the same mountain she does. She flies with them most mornings and they seem to trust her and incorporate her into their flying patterns, when she is around. They can be seen flocking to her balcony if she returns after a long trip. While she has no interest in joining the Wonder Bolts, Stardust has an intense love of flying. She does not prefer the speed but the feeling of freedom and happiness it brings her when she soars through open air and the wind ruffles her fur and feathers. Star earns her money as a preventative weather pony. Her high geographical location gives her a good view of the weather patterns in the lands surrounding her, leaving her able to be a fast response to and dangerous weather effects, and possibly stop them before they reach any civilization. She often works in conjunction with teams of weather ponies in their towns, having rushed to warn the inhabitants of dangerous weather patterns. Her cutie mark depicts a moon and star, surrounded by a dark cloud. This comes from her preference of flying at night or very early morning and her involvement with the weather ponies, which she started doing at an early age.